koushaku_reijou_no_tashinamifandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Lana Armelia
Iris Lana Armelia (アイリス・ラーナ・アルメリア) is the female protagonist of Koushaku Reijou No Tashinami. She is the first born of Louis Dan Armelia and Mellice Reese Armelia. Iris eventually became the Feudal Lord Representative of her father's territory after her engagement with the Second Prince of Tasmeria was broken off. Her memories and personality were fused with an Unnamed Lady, a modern-day, 30-year-old Japanese lady who died from a car accident. Appearance Iris is a very beautiful, petite, and slim pale-skinned young woman, with thigh-length white-blue hair that has longs bangs swept to the right and clear sky blue eyes. She is seen wearing a beaded circlet under her bangs and an assortment of gowns for any occasion in which they are all shades of blue, white and sometimes black in some way. Personality :Since her personality was mixed with the Unnamed Lady, Iris will be the combination of the lady and herself. In her original time, Iris worked as accountant. Thus, she is extremely intelligent as a result, although she was also an otaku for otome games. The in-game version of Iris was portrayed as a villain who was sent to a nunnery as a result of her actions. Even the unnamed Lady felt Iris's personality obnoxious but understood her reason. The real version of Iris is shown to be more generous and kind, as she has gone out of her way to rescue several children from dying in abject poverty and giving them jobs as servants in her mansion.She is proven to be a workaholic young woman who is in charge of the Azura Conglomeration. Iris had been portrayed as a villain in the game. But in actuality, Iris had built a good relationship with all the people she meets. Naturally, it didn’t matter whether they were nobles or commoners. Her only negative trait was her jealousy in love with Edward which made her to confront Yuri verbally assault. According to her mother, she is honest and straight forward, even in confronting Yuri. After inspecting the conditions the people were in, she wanted to ensure that no one would end up in dire states like the children, now grown up alongside her, she had saved. With her knowledge from her previous lives, she had drastically improved the lives of the people. She is also shown to be selfless, always putting the welfare of her people before herself. She visited her fief under the alias of Alice to understand their condition and to improve them. In a way she was able to connect, mingle and make friends with them without them knowing who she was. She liked to visit the orphanage and play with the children, even hoped that after her retirement, she may work at her orphanage raising the children. After being betrayed by Edward, Iris found it difficult to trust and rely on others. Fearful of being betrayed again, Iris struggles not to depend on Dean whom has been assisting her in the conglomeration. As such, Iris often hides away any signs of weakness, refusing to cry as she felt that it was unnecessary to do so, as crying would not change anything. History Iris was a worker in financial department but her life "ended" when a drunk driver ran her over with their truck. When she wakes up, she found herself being accused of harassing the baron's daughter as Iris Lana Armelia, the game character who was supposed to be the antagonist. After leaving the trial, she had to confront Louis Dan Armelia (the duke of Armelia and Iris' father) in order to avoid what she was fated to get as punishment in the original game. It's also shown that Iris was not responsible for all of the bullying done to Yuri, as she had only spread rumors and to be more precise made negative comments of Yuri, But others who harassed and hated Yuri used Iris as a scape goat and pushed all of it on Iris. In comparison to other's harassment her action seems much to polite or of a simple scolding which according to her cousin appears to be of a cute jealous girl In the end, she was placed as a person acting as the fief lord and became the creator of a successful conglomeration. Iris uses her knowledge from her previous life to bring about major, positive changes and products to her fief and the kingdom such as the reformation of tax, concept of banking, medical reform, expansion & connectivity of road, various schemes, expansion of trade and schooling for commoners who would otherwise not receive an education, increased the security patrol so that the safety of her citizen is ensured even during the night. She also introduces products that had not previously existed in the kingdom or were only available in a crude format such as chocolate, conditioner, textile and cosmetics, going so far as to create her own successful business. She also established orphanage and funded it through the selling of picture books of her company. This brings both positive and negative attention to Iris, her family, and the fief, especially as it angers Prince Edward, who wanted her to be more severely punished. Relationships Dean At first, Iris couldn't trust him especially since he was new to her even if she has played the game before. She gradually came to accept him because of his show when they first met, and because her mother knew who Dean was from a previous meeting. She finds herself entranced by him but she is hesitant because of her fear of abandonment. Despite that, they work extremely well together. Dean and her has grown close from the times they worked together and she had opened up to him regarding her feelings on her broken engagement with Edward. Iris feels comfort in his warmth, and showing weakness for the first time to him. However, she is unaware of Dean's true identity as the first prince, Alfred Dean Tasmeria. Tahnya Iris met Tahnya in the streets after she was left on the roadside as an orphan without origin. She took Tahnya in as a maid for Iris' birthday present and Tahnya has been by her side ever since. Tahnya believes she owes Iris her life and continues to dutifully work with her as a trained maid with deadly combat skills. In her heart, Tahnya claims to serve only Iris, not the household as a whole. When Iris returned home after her engagement with Edward was broken off, she expressed hatred towards the prince for betraying Iris. She chose to stay by Iris' side even when Iris was highly likely to be disinherited from her family. Tahnya even proclaimed that she will only leave Iris' side when her life ends or when Iris no longer needs her. Due to their closeness, Iris sees her as part of her family. Dida Dida was one of the orphans Iris picked up as a child, since that day he has vowed to serve as her knight alongside Ryle and protect her with his life if he must. Dida calls Iris as 'Princess' because she was the one who saved him. Due to that, he saw her as a kind-hearted beautiful princess he knew only from fairy tales. Dida was the person to discover the cocoa beans which sparked the idea for Iris to use them to make chocolate and sell them as a company in her family's fief. Due to their closeness, Iris sees him as part of her family. Ryle Lyle was one of the orphans Iris picked up as a child, since that day he had vowed to serve as her knight alongside Dida and protect her with his life if he must. Ryle is able to sense Iris standing behind him without her announcing her presence. He feels it is a great honor to escort and protect Iris. Due to their closeness, Iris sees him as part of her family. Rehme Rehme is one who assists Iris on knowledge regarding the fief. She finds it unacceptable that Iris' engagement with Edward was cancelled and Iris to be punished with house arrest. Due to their closeness, Iris sees her as part of her family. Berne Tashi Armelia Berne is her brother whom she cherished. She was in utter despair her brother who took sides with the second prince of Tasmeria, tossing her aside and accusing her for harassing Yuri Noir without hesitation in the judgement scene of the game. When Berne first came to the fief to persuade his mother to attend the engagement party between Edward and Yuri, he could not even recognize his sister sitting with their mother. Even irritating her when he mentioned that the sister he knew was more fat. During the 2 years he had spent with Edward and Yuri, he was not aware that idea of banking nor the creation of the conglomeration were his sister's ideas. After seeing how hard Iris had worked as a fief lord, he was shocked and could not even comprehend why she was working so hard. He was also berated by Iris as his current state is not suitable to inherit the title of Duke from their father, let alone the Prime Minister. Returning back to capital, Berne realized how Edward is unaware of their country's shrinking budget and tried to persuade him to not have Almgiving. However, he grew horrified when Yuri suggested disbanding the military to have a bigger budget since their country was so peaceful. Since then, he slipped away from Yuri and returned to his sister's side. He also shown worry when his sister was invited to the country Founding celebration, unsure what would happen to his sister as both Edward and Yuri are there. Berne apologized to his sister for what he has done and understood that his sister could not forgive him then. Though Iris has accepted his apology. Despite that, Iris wishes to help her brother get back on the right track and succeed their father as the prime minister. Mimosa Iris' best friend back in school before she left the academy. Despite keeping in touch by exchanging letters, Iris felt nervous to reunite with Mimosa. Mimosa felt guilty for not being there for Iris due to her falling sick and staying at home when Iris was publicly accused by Edward and his companions. When Iris lost her place in the academy, Mimosa stood by her side until the very end. She was an important friend to her. If she hadn’t supported Iris through the whole ordeal, the rumors about Iris would have been twice as bad. When reunited, they remained best friends and even planned an outing together. Mimosa also encouraged Iris not to treat love to trivially after what had happened with Edward. She claimed that Iris looked beautiful when she was in love with Edward, and whenever she spoke for Edward, she was shining so brightly. Wanting Iris to attain happiness, Mimosa asked Iris not to reject the 'her' she was back then. When Yuri plotted to pressure Mimosa into marrying Dan through queen Ellia. Iris with the help of Priest Ralph and all other connection halted the marriage and aided Mimosa in marrying the man of her choice. Quotes * “I will build a territory that will never waver or fall no matter what happens in the capital.” Trivia * The name Iris '''means "rainbow" in Greek. * Iris' middle name '''Lana means "Little rock" (Gaelic ailin) or "Sunshine" (Hebrew). * Iris' surname '''Armelia '''could possibly mean "Pledge", "Variant of Carlene", "Charlene" and "Eagle". * It is shown that Iris's favorite color is blue and white as she is seen wearing blue and white dresses, blue nail polish, blue or white accessories etc. Gallery Iris Full.png|Iris in the light novel Light Vol 4.jpg Light Vol 3.jpg Light Vol 2.jpg Light Vol 1.jpg Manga Vol 1.jpg Manga Vol 3.jpg Manga Vol 2.jpg Manga Vol 4.jpg|Iris and Yuri Noir in the Vol. 4 manga Light Vol 5.jpg Category:Main Category:Female